


Broken

by Caliente (Bether)



Series: FanFic100 (Dani Moonstar) [14]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Pass, Betaed, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Teenagers, Unhappy Ending, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani's art project isn't the only thing that's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette written for the fanfic100 prompt "Broken". This story ended up falling right into the continuity of [The Middle](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2733815/1/The_Middle) (after Chapter 5 aka "The Rain") but it can stand on it's own as a friendship snippet (in any 'verse, really). Cheers!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Dani glared at the ceramic pottery in her hands and then tossed it aside. "It's broken."

A patient smile on her face, Rahne picked up the pieces and placed them back in front of her friend. "Then you'll just have to fix it," she replied simply before returning to her own piece.

Crossing her arms, Dani shook her head. "Can't."

Rahne put down the would-be pot and looked over at her friend. Seeing her sullen look, she suppressed a sigh. This wasn't just about the pot and they both knew it. "What do you mean you can't?" she asked patiently.

"Can't," she repeated, eyes still glued to the broken pieces of clay. "Want to but... can't." Then Dani did something that annoyed Rahne more than she'd normally admit—she shrugged.

This time the sigh did come out. "Are you sure?" Rahne pushed gently, eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe... maybe it just seems that way."

A humorless laugh escaped Dani's lips. "No, it is." She finally looked at her friend. There was sadness written all over her face and Rahne felt her heart break just a little for her. "Sometimes a thing breaks and you just can't fix it."

Placing a comforting hand on Dani's arm, Rahne gave her a small squeeze. "I think you can," she encouraged.

It was said innocently enough but Dani looked just a little more broken for it. "I wish I could," she whispered. "I would give _anything_..." She swallowed, taking a shaky breath. "But you can't fix something if it doesn't _want_ to be fixed."

Rahne tried to find the words but there were none. Finally, she said the only thing she could think of: "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Dani replied in a detached way that worried the other girl more than her shaky voice and watery eyes had. " _You_ didn't break it."

Squeezing Dani's arm again, Rahne met her gaze with a determination she didn't realize she possessed. "Neither did you," she said firmly.

Dani shook her head, slouching in her seat and dropping her head into her hands. "I did," she argued quietly. " _I_ broke it. It was _me_."

Even at her most determined, Rahne knew she couldn't match a stubborn Dani. (She didn't honestly know anyone who could... except maybe the person they _weren't_ talking about.) It didn't matter, though. She didn't have any words left to offer. Instead, she took action, wrapping her arms around her friend as tightly as her small body could manage.

The irony of the situation didn't escape her, either. Dani was one of the strongest people she knew and now she was clinging to Rahne like she was her only lifeline left. It was enough to make her chest ache. More than anything, she wanted to tell her friend it was going to be okay. That everything was going to work out. That it'd all end up fine.

But she didn't. Rahne might be innocent about some things, but she knew the harsh realities of the world more than most realized. So she just kept hugging her friend and hoped that the comfort she _could_ provide might help, even just the teeniest bit. It was really all she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did paraphrase a quote spoken by Kaylee on _Firefly_ from the episode Out of Gas.


End file.
